Power Rangers Cyberspace episode 1 The Next Level
by bman112
Summary: After Ganondorf conquered all the video game worlds Spyro the dragon and Miles"Tails"Prower ask the help of three unlikely heroes to help them in their time of need.
1. Beginnings

**Spyro is owned by Insomniac Games, Tails is owned by Sega, Ganondorf is owned by Nintendo, Mickey Mouse is owned by Disney, Crypto is owned by Nordic Games, Conker is owned by Rare. I just own the names of the power rangers.**

In a universe far away from our own lies a white and blue castle. Inside the castle there is a room with a huge wide screen computer and a row of bookcases. Where we meet a purple and yellow teenage dragon(Spyro) and a yellow fox with two tails(Tails).

Spyro(depressed):I couldn't stop him.

Tails:You did your best Spyro.

Spyro(depressed):My best wasn't enough. It's because of me Ganondorf's more powerful than ever. Worst of all all the anti-heroes and villains are on his side and they captured all of the heroes...

Tails:Except us. There has to be a bright side to this?

Spyro(depressed): Unless you have an idea that can fix this mess, I'm afraid there's no bright side to this.

Tails:Actually I do have one idea.

Tails flies up to the top of one of the bookcases by spinning his two tails and grabs a box from the top shelf. Then flies back to Spyro.

Spyro:Tails, what is this.

Tails:Well when you went to Ganondorf's lair I was able to hack into the power ranger network and made these.

Tails opens the box to reveal three watches. One yellow, one blue, and one red. On the screens of the watches they showed a lightning bolt.

Spyro:Your sure this will work?

Tails:All we need now are three people to wear them and the rest is up to them.

Spyro:Alright you get right on it.

Tails heads to the computer and begins to work.

Spyro:Let's hope this works.

Meanwhile inside a darker more sinister looking castle, there is a thrown room with an evil looking guy with a dark suit, dark brownish green skin, a red beard, and red thorns on the back of his head(Ganondorf) sitting on his thrown puzzling on where Spyro took off to. Then a grey head alien in a grey space suit(Crypto)and a orange squirrel with a blue shirt(Conker)walked in.

Ganondorf:What is it?

Conker:Do you want to do it or should I?

Crypto:Go ahead I have some dignity left.

Conker:Oh great and powerful master Ganondorf, your faithful servants Crypto and Conker have some important news.

Ganondorf:Well what is it?

Crypto:We found out where Spyro the dragon took off to.

There was a moment of silence then Ganondorf stood up of his thrown.

Ganondorf:Well out with it!

Conker:Um...well it seems that he escaped to Disney castle.

Ganondorf(mad):What?!

Crypto:I told you he'll be mad.

Conker:I know that he wasn't able to take over the place and was almost killed...

Ganondof(mad):Your point?

Conker:Well with your permission, I will teleport myself inside the castle, disabling the defenses. While Crypto leads an army, destroying the castle outside.

Ganondorf:Fine.

Ganondorf starts to head out of the room.

Conker:Oh thank you lord Ganondorf and if possible can I um raid their treasury?

Ganondorf stopped and looked back.

Ganondorf:Do what ever you want. Just make sure that castle falls to the ground.

Ganondorf leaves the room. Crypto starts heading out.

Conker:Where are you going?

Crypto:I'm getting my Big Willie ready.

Crypto leaves the room.

Conker:Gross.


	2. Enter the next level

**Spyro is owned by Insomniac Games, Tails is owned by Sega, Ganondorf is owned by Nintendo, Mickey Mouse is owned by Disney, Crypto is owned by Nordic Games, Conker is owned by Rare. I just own the names of the power rangers.**

* * *

We then cut to earth where we see the lives of three sixteen year old teenagers. One is a black muscular boy in jeans and a blue jersey named Oliver who is in his living room playing a football game on a Xbox 360.

Oliver:Oh come on, come on, come on. Yes touchdown!

While Oliver was dancing for joy a message box popped up on the screen of the t.v. that says "Enter the Next Level Yes or No"

Oliver(confused):Enter the next level?

Of course Oliver clicked Yes and then all of a sudden he got sucked into the T.V.. We then come across a blonde haired teenage girl in a yellow shirt and jeans named Emma laying on her bed playing Angry Birds on her I-phone. Then a screen came up that says "Enter the Next Level Yes or No"

Emma(confused):Enter the next level?

She clicked Yes and then got sucked into her I-phone. Finally we come to an arcade where a brown shaggy haired boy in a red shirt and pants named Mike walks up to a Donkey Kong arcade machine and started to play it. When Mike got the high score a screen popped up that says "Enter the Next Level Yes or No". Mike looks around the arcade to see if anyone else sees this. Then just shrugged and clicked Yes. Then got sucked into the machine. Mike soon reappeared inside the castle grounds of Disney castle and looks around in shock and confusion. Soon Emma walked in and sees Mike and runs up to him.

Emma:Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one in here. Do you know where here is?

Mike just shock his head no.

Emma:Me either.

Than Oliver ran in.

Oliver:Well I'm glad I'm not the only in here. I'm Oliver.

Oliver shakes hands with Emma.

Emma:Emma.

Oliver:What about him?

They both looked at Mike.

Emma:I don't know he hasn't told me. He's probably shocked of all this.

Oliver:I don't blame him, I'm even shocked of all this. One minute I was on my Xbox having a good time then all of a sudden I'm here.

Emma:Same here, except it happened when I was on my phone I don't have a Xbox.

Oliver:And let me guess the same thing happened to you too?

Mike just gave him a blank stare.

?:Excuse me.

The three of them looked to see a three foot tall mouse with wide eyes and Mickey Mouse ears(Mickey Mouse).

Oliver:Did I miss something? When did we get to Disney Land?

Mickey:Actually You're in Disney castle and I'm it's king.

Emma:Okay but why are we here.

Mickey: Hm...I have no idea but I might know two people that do. Follow me.

The group follows Mickey inside the castle and he leads them to a room with a big computer screen, rows of bookcases, and Spyro and Tails. When Spyro and Tails saw the group they ran up and kneeled in front of Mickey Mouse.

Spyro:How can we help you your majesty?

Mickey:You can start by telling me why there's 3 kids from earth here in my castle.

Spyro and Tails looked to see the three teens and stood up.

Tails:Well your majesty I brought them here to help us with...

Spyro:It's my fault your majesty. I couldn't stop Ganondorf, he was to strong. I'm sorry. We brought them here to fix my mistake.

Mickey:I see. Well it seems you need to explain the situation to them.

Spyro and Tails:Of course your majesty.

Mickey then leaves the room. As Mickey left the room Spyro told the teenagers the back story of how Ganondorf took over all the video game universes.

Spyro:Well it started off like any normal day. All us heroes were fighting our enemies or relaxing. Then Ganondorf somehow got into every heroes home world and began capturing everyone from each world. Me and Tails were able to escape but the rest were all captured. We were able to seek refuge at the castle and we both know Ganondorf couldn't find us here. But I became erragant and went to Ganondorf's castle, only to be ambushed by the anti-heroes. I would've been like the others but I broke free and escaped to the castle. When I got back Tails and I decided we needed help, and that's why we brought you here.

Emma:So there's no one left?

Tails(depressed):I'm afraid so.

Oliver:Well what do you want us to do?

Tails grabs the box with the watches in it.

Spyro:Have you guys heard of the power rangers?

Oliver:Yeah I've heard of them, I've seen them all the time on the news lots of times why?

Tails opens up the box to reveal the watches.

Spyro:We want you to become the cyber rangers...Well what do you say?

Emma:Well if it will help.

Emma grabs the yellow watch out from the box and puts it on her right wrist.

Oliver:If it gives me a chance to be a hero.

Oliver walks up and grabs the blue watch and puts it on his right wrist without hesitation. Mike looks in the box and slowly grabbing the remaining red watch and puts it on his right wrist.

Spyro:Mike, Oliver, Emma thank you. From now on you three will be known as the cyber power rangers.

Oliver:So how does this thing work?

Then a huge explosion was heard outside the castle causing the castle to shake. They all headed to the top of the castle wall to see what's going on. Only to discover an army of green skinned ogers with axes, spears, and catapults are attacking the castle.

Spyro:Oh no.

Emma:What are those things?

Tails:Ganondorf's army.

Spyro:He must have discovered where I took off to. I've endangered us all.

Meanwhile in Ganondorf's throne room Ganondorf is watching the whole sage happening through a crystal ball.

Ganondorf:Yes soon that castle will be crumbling to the ground and then there will be no one left to stop my power.(Evil laugh)


	3. The battle of Disney castle

**Spyro is owned by Insomniac Games, Tails is owned by Sega, Ganondorf is owned by Nintendo, Mickey Mouse is owned by Disney, Crypto is owned by Nordic Games, Conker is owned by Rare. I just own the names of the power rangers.**

* * *

Back at Disney castle Spyro and the others watch as the castle is under siege.

Spyro:I can't believe I caused this.

Tails:Spyro you couldn't have known.

Oliver:Look what ever happened happened. Right now we need to do is to fight those guys. Right Mike...right Mike...

They all looked around to notice that Mike was gone.

Emma:Where did he go?

Spyro:You two hold off the army we'll find Mike.

Spyro went inside to look for Mike.

Emma:Wait how do we activate these.

Tails:Smack your left hand on the watch and say the words cyberspace activate and the data in the watches will create the suit and everything you need.

Tails went after Spyro inside the castle.

Oliver:Alright I'll give it a shot. Cyberspace activate!

Oliver slapped down on the watch and is now wearing a blue power ranger outfit that has three squares across the chest an a black screen on the helmet covering the face. Oliver started to get excited over it.

Oliver:Sweet, blue is definitely my favorite color.

Emma:Cyberspace activate!

After she said that she slapped down on her watch and is now wearing the yellow version of the power ranger outfit.

Oliver:Looking good yellow.

Emma:Thanks.

After they get use to their uniforms they look at the ongoing army.

Oliver:Okay how do we get down there?

Emma:I got an idea.

Oliver:Good cause I'm open to suggest...(screaming)

Emma throws Oliver off the castle wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

Emma:Sorry!

Emma jumped down off the wall and lands on her feet next to Oliver and helps him up. They then get ready to battle the army of ogers. Meanwhile inside the castle Tails got lost in the hallway looking for Spyro. He then stopped in front of the library to notice Conker in there looking for something.

Conker:Hmm...maybe there's a map of this castle around in here.

Conker grabs one of the books and begins to read it.

Conker:This might come in handy.

Conker rips out a page and folds it into his pocket.

Conker:Now where is that map?

Conker closes the book and continues to look. Then Tails taps Conker on the shoulder. Conker turns around and sees Tails looking mad.

Conker:Hey aren't you that kid from the Sonic series?

Tails then punched Conker in the face. Meanwhile somewhere in the castle courtyard Spyro runs in and sees Mike sitting on a bench depressed.

Spyro:Mike!

Spyro runs up to Mike.

Spyro:There you are. Come on we need your help.

Mike(depressed):I can't.

Spyro:What?

Mike(depressed):I don't think I'm any use.

Spyro:Why not?

Mike:Because I have this disability and ever since I found out it changed my life for the worse. Everyone looked at me like this weakling that can't take care of himself and that's how I usually feel. In fact I'm not sure if you guys chose me by accident.

Spyro:That's not true. We chose you because we know that you'll help us in our time in need...We didn't choose you by accident, and that's the truth.

Mike:...But I don't even look like a hero.

Mickey:That's when you're wrong.

Mickey walks into the conversation.

Mickey:Before he or she knows it a hero will start out as someone without a purpose. But later on that person finally gets a chance to fight for what is right and your chance is now if you want.

Mike takes a moment to look at the watch on his wrist. Then he got up off of the bench and headed out.

Spyro:Your majesty, I'm sorry.

Mickey:Spyro what's happening now is not your fault.

Spyro:But I led them here and I understand if you want me to leave.

Mickey:Spyro listen we both know Ganondorf has his way with finding things out. But what ever happens we stick together no matter what. Cause friends always stick together.

Spyro smiled.

Spyro:I didn't know you even thought of me as a friend.

They then heard a noise coming from the library.

Spyro:Come on!

Spyro and Mickey ran out of the courtyard. Back to Emma and Oliver they are locked in hand to hand combat with the army of ogers knocking them out one at a time.

Oliver:Okay watch I need a weapon here.

After he said that a big circular blue shield appeared in his left hand.

Oliver(upset):Oh what?! I do not play defense.

Then an oger tried to attack him but Oliver deflected the attack with the shield, knocking the oger out and sending it flying.

Oliver: Okay I can make it work.

Emma kicks two ogers in the face knocking them to the ground.

Emma:I seriously need a weapon here.

After she said that a small yellow wand appeared in her right hand.

Emma(confused):How am I supposed to fight with this?

Then a group of ogers began to charge at her. Emma pointed the wand at the ogers and it blasted a large fire ball at them, knocking the group of ogers down to the ground.

Emma:Okay.

Meanwhile back to Tails and Conker they are locked in hand to hand combat hitting and blocking each of their attack.

Conker:Okay no more Mr. nice squirrel.

Conker pulls out a giant purple and black gun and aimed it at Tails. Then a golden keyblade came flying knocking the gun out of Conker's hands.

Conker:What?!

Then Conker got frozen in a block of ice. Tails turned to see Spyro and Mickey at the doorway.

Tails:Thanks guys.

Spyro:No prob. Now let's find a way to contact the rangers.

Tails:Already got it covered.

Back to Emma and Oliver they're still fighting off the ogers feeling tired and not knowing how long they can take.

Oliver:I don't know how long I can take more of this.

Emma:We can't give up now.

Then red lasers rained down from the sky on the army of ogers knocking down half of the army. Emma and Oliver looked up to see a red ranger on the castle wall. The red ranger jumped off the castle wall and landed between Emma, Oliver, and the army of ogers.

Red ranger:Cyber sword!

Then a sword with a red handle appeared in the red ranger's right hand. Then went charging at the ogers and slashed down the rest. After destroying all the ogers the ground began to shake as a giant mechanic Robot came out of the ground and begins heading towards the castle and inside the robot Crypto is driving it.

Crypto:Here's Willie!

Oliver(upset):Great now what?

The red ranger touched the left side of his helmet that activated a communicator directly to Tails.

Red ranger:Tails we might need some help here.

Tails:Don't worry Spyro and I have some friends that will help in this situation.

Then all of a sudden Three mechanical dragons one red, one blue, and one yellow came flying out of the castle with the rangers each looking amazed at the sight. Then the rangers each got in the dragon that matched the color of the suit they wear by fusion into the heads of the dragons. The dragons then started to attack the robot with claw swipes and head butts. Then each dragon used it's elemental powers. The red dragon blasted a large fire ball and hits the robot in the face. The blue dragon froze the robot in it's tracks with an ice breath. Finally the yellow dragon commanded a huge strike of lightning on the robot causing it to explode. After the explosion the rangers got out of the dragons' heads and the dragons head back inside the castle. What's left of the giant robot is the disassembled head and Crypto lying on the ground.

Crypto:(cough)Lousy piece of junk.

Crypto looks up to see the rangers in front of him.

Crypto(sarcastic):Oh joy.

Spyro then flew up to them throwing Conker still frozen next to Crypto.

Spyro:Great job rangers.

Emma:What should we do with those two?

Spyro:We'll probably throw them in the dungeon where they belong.

Crypto:If you're gonna do that you might want to consider putting me in my own cell.

Then a hologram of Ganondorf appeared between the rangers and the two anti-heroes.

Ganondorf:Not today rangers. I still need their use. I will have vengeance for this day, but until the enjoy your victory. For it will soon be your last.

Then the hologram disappeared along with Crypto and Conker.

Oliver:Well they're gone.

Emma:And they'll probably be back for more.

They all turned to the red ranger.

Oliver:Well thanks.

Red rangers:No problem.

The red ranger took off his helmet revealing to be Mike.

Mike:Anything to help.


	4. Epilogue

**Spyro is owned by Insomniac Games, Tails is owned by Sega, Ganondorf is owned by Nintendo, Mickey Mouse is owned by Disney, Crypto is owned by Nordic Games, Conker is owned by Rare. I just own the names of the power rangers** **.**

* * *

Inside the castle after the battle was over everyone is inside the computer room. The rangers are demorphed back to their regular clothes and are standing on a teleporter pad and Tails is operating the machine.

Oliver:So this will take us back home?

Tails:Yep this will send you back without any problems. Just don't move a muscle.

Spyro:Again thank you for all your help. As of gratitude the watches are yours and you can turn into the cyber rangers only for emergencies.

Mike:Spyro before we go I just want to say thanks for everything.

Mike, Emma, and Oliver teleported out of there and went back to where they were before.

Tails:You think they'll help us later on?

Spyro:They should, they don't know what Ganondorf is capable of.

Meanwhile inside Ganondorf's castle Ganondorf is holding Crypto and Conker by there necks.

Ganondorf(mad):Now tell me why I shouldn't rip your skulls out of your heads.

Conker while being choked holds out the page from the book he ripped it out of and showed it to Ganondorf. Ganondorf then drops both of them on the floor and grabs the sheet of paper. He then starts reading the sheet of paper, gets an evil grin, and begins to evil laugh.

To be continued


End file.
